<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Matters by thequietcanadian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440855">Family Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian'>thequietcanadian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team STRQ Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baby Yang, Day 4: Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Short, Team STRQ - Freeform, Team STRQ week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow is going to see his new niece only once. he doesnt want his misfortune to hurt her. Tai disagrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team STRQ Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4! honestly I lost steam here cause I'm working on something else but still wanted to contribute so here ya go something short and sweet. if you got time leave a comment and as always stay safe and healthy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow hesitantly walked into the hospital room, uncertain if he should be here in case something bad happened. Raven lay in the hospital bed, out cold. From beside her was a small crib made of plastic a small, swaddled bundle in it. His eyes go soft as he stares at it a moment from across the room.</p><p>He could here her fussing, a loud wail piecing the air and Qrow slowly stocked over. Bright purple eyes met Qrow’s, small face red in upset. Slowly he picked his niece up, cradling her in his arms.</p><p>“Hi firecracker” the babe seemed to stare at him for a moment eyes wide before a gummy smile came to her face. Qrow would never admit it but his heart melts at the action and he is glad none of his teammates are here to call him out on it.</p><p>“I’m your uncle” Qrow said quietly staring at his niece. She managed to wiggle a hand out of the blankets swaddling her, and Qrow’s own hand met hers. Her small hand gripped his finger. Soft skin gripping tightly to rough overworked ones.</p><p>“I’m going to spoil you rotten Firecracker” he whispered as Raven shifted in her sleep. Summer wouldn’t be here till much later and he didn’t know where Tai was, but he’d come over immediately. He was supposed to be going on a mission for Oz but he’d cancelled on finding out Yang had been born. He wanted to see her at least once. He wouldn’t risk endangering her more than that. Not with his luck she deserved to be happy growing up and with Qrow around she wouldn’t. All he’d have were these ten minutes and than he’d watch from the sidelines. She fell asleep in his arms and he thought that was fitting in a way. So carefully he put his niece down and tried to escape the hospital room like he’d never been there. So of course, it was than that his semblance decided to act up. He crashes into Tai, the coffee in the mans hand dropping onto the floor and spilling. They stared at it a moment before Tai turned to him tired.</p><p>“Qrow?” He asked, and Qrow tried to side step him, to no avail even half asleep the man was a solid wall one that refused to let him pass.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Tai asked confused and Qrow shrugs not looking at him. The hallway is quite as the two stand there unmoving the beeps from the hospital equipment filling the gap. Tai motions to the room that Qrow had just left only a minute prior.</p><p>“Come on then come meet your niece” Qrow shakes his head, his presence this long was already a risk, he wouldn’t put his niece in further danger by staying longer.</p><p>“Already met her... I’m I’m going to go” Tai’s hand comes down hard on his shoulder and Qrow nearly topples over, Tai is glaring at him and Qrow tries to meet it but he can’t.</p><p>“You couldn’t have been here longer than five minutes why are you leaving so soon” Qrow shifted uncertainty.</p><p>“Come on” Tai waves him forward a second time but Qrow still doesn’t follow. His Shoulders hunching in on himself as his eyes shift around trying to find an escape route.</p><p>“Qrow”</p><p>“She deserves to be happy, and with me around... with my semblance” Qrow doesn’t finish knows he doesn’t have to because Tai will agree with him and he won’t see his niece after this. But Tai yanks him forward and into the room.</p><p>“Your family Qrow, I don’t give a fuck about your semblance and if you think for a second your not going to be in Yang’s life, I’ll kick your ass” Tai shoves him into a chair and a moment later Yang’s back in his arms. The babe still fast asleep. Qrow goes soft all over again and Tai doesn’t say anything simply walks around Raven’s bed to sit on the chair on that side.</p><p>Raven had been the only family Qrow’s ever had... it’s nice he thinks that it isn’t just her that wants him around now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>